


Cake and Candle

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, Not my ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24585724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: There’s only ten minutes of Tony’s birthday left.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs
Comments: 12
Kudos: 78





	Cake and Candle

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a (very, very) late birthday present for LJ user "starbuckssue"

This was not the way Tony had been expecting to spend his birthday.

Not that he had been expecting much to begin with – for one thing, he was a grown adult and for another, they’d been working this case all week with no solution in sight. He thought they’d at least have time to sneak in a nice dinner, but their murder investigation had turned into a smuggling investigation and now they were staking out a sketchy warehouse in a sketchier section of DC.

Tony rolled over on the uncomfortable cot, trying to find a better position.

Behind him, the door opened, admitting a sliver of light from the main room. “DiNozzo.”

“Gibbs?” Tony sat up. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Stay there.”

“What…?” Tony began, but there was a clicking sound, and Gibbs’s face, illuminated by the lighter he was holding, smiled at him over the candle he’d stuck into a convenience-store cupcake.

“Happy birthday.”

Tony smiled. “Cutting is a little close there, boss, there’s only ten more minutes of it left.” Then, he frowned. “Wait, aren’t you supposed to be out front for another ten minutes?”

“McGee came in early. And brought me a few supplies.”

“Aw, he’s a good probie,” said Tony, smiling again. “I’m glad you decided to keep him.”

“I’m glad I decided to keep _you_ ,” countered Gibbs.

“Me, too.”

“Good. Now, blow out your candle before you burn the place down.”

Tony did and the tiny flame went out, leaving them in darkness again – then Tony heard rustling and felt the other man pull away.

“Gibbs?”

A flashlight flickered on, aimed at the wall to light the room. “Hold this,” said Gibbs, passing Tony the cupcake. Then, he spread a blanket over the cot and climbed in beside Tony. “Eat your cake.”

“Yes, boss,” Tony grinned. 

THE END


End file.
